


Нелетописное

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Сказка, рассказанная менестрелем, о том, чего никогда не было, о том, что мы не ведаем.





	Нелетописное

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №295 ориджинал фикшен

Давно это было. Многие годы назад, так, что никто из ныне живущих не вспомнит, разве что некоторые деревья-исполины, да духи нечистые.  
В небольшой деревушке, что стояла у подножия гор, родилась девочка. Говаривают, бурю она с собой принесла, да такую, что люди сто лет не видывали. И росла девочка та быстро, не по годам умнея, да оставаясь горячей душой и сердцем. Звали ее Агнь, потому как косы ее рыжим пламенем в кольца свивались, да в глазах синих искры полыхали. Всем Агнь была хороша, все ее любили. Вот только стали в семье ее замечать, что как девочка скажет, так оно и случается. Пожелает человеку счастье обрести — все в его жизни налаживается, а как обидит ее кто, так худо тому становится. Нельзя было Агнь упрекнуть, ведь получали люди по заслугам. Но стала мать ее бояться, что и другие узнают про силу дочери, что заклеймят семью ее ведьминским позором. Выгнала мать Агнь из дому и повелела не возвращаться.  
Ушла Агнь в лес, до самого вечера слезами горючими обливалась. А как стемнело, показались ей девы лесные. Вышли из деревьев, обступили плотным кругом. Все — статные, лицом и телом прекрасные, да как неживые, а вместо глаз словно камни драгоценные — сверкают, да не горят. Сказали древесные девы, что знают, как помочь Агнь, только должна она им услужить. Рассказали они про цветок чудесный, что жизнь в них пробудит, да только приблизиться к нему могут лишь смертные и чистые. Должна была Агнь тридцать и ещё три дня окроплять цветок кровью своей горячей, да хранить от жадного люда.  
Согласилась Агнь, не увидала злого умысла. Тридцать дней, а за ними ещё два ходила девочка в самую глубь чащи лесной, иссекла все ладони, да заглохла боль, душу терзающая, под болью телесной. Не поняла Агнь, что случилось, да только на тридцать третий день, в последний раз терзая огрубевшую кожу свою, потеряла девушка сердце. Не сказали древесные девы, что цветок не только кровь горячую, но и сердце ее поглотит. Смеялись девы над Агнью, ведь стала она ещё холоднее и безжизненней их, глаза померкли, словно тучи грозовые, волосы поседели, будто бы их пеплом запорошило, и кровь в жилах застыла. Да только стала Агнь не в пример сильнее, прокляла она лесных дев, и превратились они в деревья кривые, и стали раздирать их изнутри острые иглы. А цветок тот, кровью налитый, душой напоенный, сердцем накормленный, пропал. Искала его Агнь, искала, да никак найти не могла. Уж и к деревьям обращалась, и к звёздам, и к ветрам, и к водам, пресным и солёным, да никто не смог ей помочь. Вернулась тогда девушка в родной дом, прощения у матери испросить, но не нашла никого. Сошел с гор обвал и похоронил всех, кого знала Агнь. И надо бы ей расплакаться, да не может, не идут слезы, да не ноет пустота в груди, не в чем печали поселиться. Бродит с тех пор Агнь по белу свету, тень себя самой. Красива, но холодна, как мраморное изваяние. Бродит, встречных людей одаривает заслуженным, да не приведи господь встретить ее, если что дурное сделал — вмиг ногами в землю врастешь, да как те девы лесные, диковинным древом станешь.


End file.
